


The Loop

by bertcroft



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertcroft/pseuds/bertcroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rust/Marty fanmix. I love these two; it's possible that they've broken me. They've probably broken you too. A collection of songs which are heartbreakingly perfect for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loop

 

 

 

 

  


**Rust/Marty - The Loop** [[Listen](http://8tracks.com/istillhearsetrain/rust-marty-the-loop)]

1\. The Loop - Morrissey

_I just wanna say_   
_I haven't been away_   
_I'm still right here_   
_Where I always was_   
_So one day, if you're bored_   
_By all means call_   
_Because you can do_   
_(But only if you want to)_

2\. Promise - Ben Howard

_And promise me this_   
_You’ll wait for me only_   
_Scared of the lonely arms_   
_Surface, far below these words_   
_And maybe, just maybe I’ll come home_

3\. Fight Against Myself - Elaiza

_I fight against it all, ’cause I know who I am_   
_I try to win the war, winning nothing in the end_   
_Yeah I fight against myself becoming who I am_   
_Getting closer to the end_

4\. Get Lonely With Me - George Ezra

_Well I don't need petroleum and I don't need no power_   
_I don't need no fancy boots to get me from town to town_   
_Ooh get lonely_   
_Ooh get lonely tonight_   
_Ooh get lonely_   
_So get down, get down, get lonely with me_

5\. Someplace - Jake Bugg

_I saw through your lies_   
_I saw through your disguise_   
_I want to go someplace and find you there_   
_And, yes, you just run to him_   
_And I'll be down on my knees begging you_   
_Begging you: Don't! I love you_   
_Don't go away_   
_I need you to stay_

6\. Hurt - Johnny Cash

_And you could have it all_   
_My empire of dirt_   
_I will let you down_   
_I will make you hurt_   
_I wear this crown of thorns_   
_Upon my liar's chair_   
_Full of broken thoughts_   
_I cannot repair_

7\. He Knows I’d Love To See Him - Morrissey

_My name still conjours up deadly deeds_   
_and a bad taste in the mouth_   
_the police - they actually knew me_   
_they said:_   
_"You're just another person in the world_   
_you're just another fool with radical views_   
_you're just another who has maddening views_   
_you want to turn it on its head_   
_by staying in bed!"_   
_I said: "I know I do"_

8\. Echo - Jason Walker

_Listen, listen_   
_I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give_   
_But it isn't, is it?_   
_You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_   
_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_   
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_   
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_   
_But it's never enough_

9\. Just One Yesterday - Fall Out Boy

_Letting people down is my thing, baby_   
_Find yourself a new gig_   
_This town ain't big enough for two of us_   
_I don't have the right name_   
_Or the right looks_   
_But I have twice the heart_

10\. Love Love Love - Of Monsters And Men

_Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away_   
_Yeah, maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it_   
_Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person_   
_Well, baby, I know_   
_And these fingertips_   
_Will never run through your skin_   
_And those bright blue eyes_   
_Can only meet mine across the room filled with people that are less important than you_

11\. Table For One - Passenger

_So I sit on this table for one_   
_And pour me a drink that'll last_   
_I'm not drunk I just miss being young_   
_And I grew old too fast_

12\. The Crooked Kind - Radical Face

_But I smell their blood_   
_My finger's trace their faces in the wood_   
_I hear their voices somewhere in my bones_   
_I feel them sing along when I'm alone_   
_When I'm not too frightened that is when I know_

13\. Sun Goes Down - Sydney Rae White ft. Gerran Howell

_Your heavy heart it pulls me under_  
 _A deadly strike as fierce as thunder_  
 _I'm suffering without you near me  
_ _And I'm suffering with you far away from me  
_ _Do you fear me coming?_

14\. Honest - The Neighbourhood

_Patience, test my patience_   
_If I made it too hard for you maybe you should've changed it_   
_Say it, you should say it_   
_'Cause I'd say I was wrong just to make it fill all the spaces_   
_Waiting, always waiting_   
_If I gave you control would you say that we could've saved it?_

15\. There Is A Light That Never Goes Out - The Smiths

_And if a double-decker bus_   
_Crashes in to us_   
_To die by your side_   
_Is such a heavenly way to die_   
_And if a ten ton truck_   
_Kills the both of us_   
_To die by your side_   
_Well the pleasure, the privilege is mine_

 


End file.
